The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing folding paper sacks, especially gusseted sacks, wherein each sack is shaped out of a tubular section separated from a single- or multiple-layer tubular web and closed at both ends with folded bottoms.
In the various embodiments of known methods and apparatus for manufacturing folding paper sacks, the tubular section is manufactured separately and the tubular sections are subsequently stacked. Adhesive is the applied and the folds introduced subject to transverse conveyance.
Thus the sacks are manufactured in several stages and different directions of travel, which is not only expensive from an engineering aspect but also has drawbacks in relation to economical and rational manufacture.